


“You’re not alone; you never were.”

by Yuuki_Nyanmaru



Series: Not Alone [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/pseuds/Yuuki_Nyanmaru
Summary: “My lawyer called.”Sho closed the door behind him so that no one could hear their conversation, “What did she say?”“There’s only one step left. Ayumi and I will have to sign some final documents next week, and then we’ll officially be divorced.”
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Series: Not Alone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112588
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2020-2021





	“You’re not alone; you never were.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Another series! This is going to be the last one for this Tanabata! Hope you enjoy ^^

Aiba sighed as he closed the call with his lawyer and put back his phone in his jacket’s pocket. It was a very weird feeling. With that chapter of his life finally coming to an end, he felt as if a weight had been lifted from his heart, however, on the other hand, it was like another one had just stepped onto it.

Deciding that he was still too sober to think about that, he got up from his chair and started to gather his belongings. At that moment, someone knocked at his office’s door and when he gave the person permission to enter, Sakurai’s head peeked in.

“You sure it’s a good moment? You seem a bit out of it.”

“Nothing that alcohol can’t fix,” he joked.

The other man crossed his arms and studied him, “Mr. CEO, what’s wrong?”

Aiba chuckled at that nickname; Sho had started calling him that way since his dad made him succeed in his position. He felt glad to be where he was, but that role also reminded him of all the responsibilities and obligations the son of an elite family had. And he wasn’t made for those, at all.

“My lawyer called.”

Sho closed the door behind him so that no one could hear their conversation, “What did she say?”

“There’s only one step left. Ayumi and I will have to sign some final documents next week, and then we’ll officially be divorced.”

“Well, that’s great,” his friend smiled,+; then he turned unsure and added, “I guess?”

“It is great. I mean, that’s what you get when you accept an arranged marriage.”

“Are your parents still mad?” 

“A bit, but we don’t care. We tried to make it work out, wasting five years, and yet we got nothing. We didn't even manage to have a child.”

They tried to make that marriage last, they really tried all they could to be the husband and wife people wanted them to be, but they weren’t meant to be together. Already after their second year together, they started to give up, and the gap between them became bigger by the second. They decided to face their issues only last year when Ayumi fell in love with her ex-classmate during a university reunion, and she wanted to finally live a life with someone who could love her for real. And who was him to deny her that?

Actually, when Ayumi spoke up, he felt relieved because the last thing he wanted was to have her suffering forever. But knowing that there was someone out there who loved her truly made him happy. Also, it was finally his chance to escape from that ‘prison’ and end that useless marriage. And finally, in just some days, they will be free again.

“Look at the bright side: she will finally have a fulfilling relationship, and you showed your parents that arranged marriages truly suck, so they won’t force you once again,” Sho tried to cheer him up since Aiba had probably a very gloomy aura around him.

“Yeah, that’s true…” he trailed off. Eyeing the sofa, he reached it and crashed on it, leaving his bag and coat next to him. He let out a frustrated sigh as he took his head in his hands. He heard the other man’s steps before he sat beside him.

“Are you having second thoughts?”

“No, absolutely not,” he hurried to deny.

“What’s wrong then?”

He raised his head and looked at his friend, losing himself in his eyes; those beautiful round brown eyes which let him know where home was and became his safe place. Sho and he had been friends for over a year now, and how ironically it may sound, they had actually met at his lawyer’s office. Just like him, Sho was going through a divorce and they bonded in the waiting room, chatting friendly to kill the time.

They helped each other to move on, but unlike Sakurai, who had already come to terms with the situation, Aiba was still stuck.

“Aiba,” the man called him, shaking gently his shoulder.

“Nothing… It’s just that…” he started, before leaning back on the sofa, “I’ll be alone again.”

“You know that won’t happen. You have your family, and Ayumi will still be your friend and support you,” Sakurai replied. When he saw the unaffected expression of Aiba, he placed a hand on his knee, “And you have me.”

“But—”

“You’re not alone; you never were,” Sho affirmed, “Believe me.”

He nodded and tried to hold on to those words. Then, as Sakurai smiled at him in his most sincere way, the smile he reserved only for the people he truly cared about, he grasped his face and kissed him deeply.

“You want to do it here?” Sakurai chuckled, as he was pushed down on the sofa.

He didn’t reply and continued on savoring his friend’s lips. Sho quickly removed his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt, so that he could roam his hands on him. 

Masaki was aware that his office wasn’t the right place to have sex, especially because someone could have walked on them. However, he needed Sho at that moment. He needed his lips, his hands on him, his sweet words that would reassure him and feel less alone. Even though he knew that in the end, Sho couldn’t be there as he wanted him to, since they were only sex friends.


End file.
